Cola Kiss
by Miki Moose
Summary: "Setelah mendengar penjelasan darimu, aku jadi ingin memaksamu minum soda sampai kau menangis minta ampun!" Shizuo tersenyum licik sambil bersiap menangkap Izaya. Shizaya Drabble Picture isn't mine


**COLA KISS**

**DRRR! © Ryohgo Narita**

**This Story contains MALExMALE relationships**

.

.

.

Hujan melanda kota Ikebukuro di sore itu, membuat setiap langkah dari para pejalan kaki melaju. Mempercepat langkah kaki mereka adalah salah satu cara untuk menghindari tetesan air yang jatuh dari langit. Sebuah seringai terukir di wajah seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang tengah berdiri menatap jalanan dari atap sebuah gedung. Izaya Orihara. Ya, seorang _info broker_ ternama yang sangat suka mengamati manusia.

"Larilah para manusiaku~ lindungi diri kalian dari titik-titik air ini." ucapnya lalu memandang langit yang sudah mulai gelap –pertanda bahwa hujan rintik-rintik ini akan bertambah deras. "Sekarang.. apa aku juga harus mencari tempat berteduh?" iris _ruby_ miliknya mengarah ke sebuah gedung yang di kenalnya. Seringai kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

_Siapa yang menyangka tempat ini dekat dengan apartemen Shizu-chan?_

Hari ini adalah hari libur kerja bagi Shizuo Heiwajima. Tentu saja berdiam diri dan bersantai di rumah adalah satu-satunya pilihan baginya. Selain karena minimnya teman yang ia punya, Shizuo juga tidak pernah tahu bagaimana cara bersenang-senang sendiri. Mau tidak mau bersantai adalah pilihan tepat, lebih baik dari pada harus melewatkan harinya bersama para bajingan yang tidak mau membayar hutang yang seharusnya mereka bayar. Ia juga tidak perlu bertemu dengan orang yang selalu mengganggunya.

"Hai Shizu-chan~"

_Speak of devil_… Izaya sudah berdiri di belakang Shizuo sambil melambaikan tangannya, dan masih dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat. Shizuo tersentak, ia akhirnya sadar dari lamunannya. Dan yang berdiri di depannya sekarang bukanlah ilusi atau hantu, tapi Izaya yang ia kenal –lebih tepatnya Izaya yang tidak ingin di kenalnya.

"I-Izaya! Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini?!"

"Kalau kau perlu tahu Shizu-chan, pintu apartemenmu tidak dikunci~" terangnya sambil menggelengkan kepala, "yah, aku bisa mengerti sih.. otak protozoamu terlalu kecil untuk berpikir bahayanya membiarkan pintu rumah tidak terkunci." Lanjutnya.

"Mau apa kau kemari brengsek?!"

"Nah, itu tidak sopan loh Shizu-chan. Lihat, aku kehujanan dan butuh tempat berteduh, apartemenmu adalah satu-satunya pilihan karena cukup dekat dengan tempatku bersenang-senang tadi. Jadi, kau harusnya berbaik hati pada tamu~"

"Hah! Tamu jidatmu?! Tidak ada tamu yang masuk seenaknya, dan lagi aku tidak mengundangmu kesini!"

"Makanya, aku tidak datang kesini untuk mengganggu Shizu-chan kok. Aku hanya butuh tempat ber-HATCHI! –teduh kupikir."

Shizuo mengamati pemuda di depannya, _jacket_ bulu dan rambut _raven_nya memang sedikit basah dan lagi ia tahu betul bahwa Izaya mudah kedinginan. Kalau memang Izaya hanya datang untuk berteduh, kenapa tidak?

…

_Tidak_.

_Tidak tidak tidak._

_Tentu saja tidak! _pikir Shizuo. Ini adalah Izaya yang dibicarakan. Seorang _actor _yang bisa memerankan sesuatu dengan sempurna. Bisa saja dia hanya berpura-pura.

"Sudah selesai melamunnya?" sebuah suara membuyarkan pikiran Shizuo. Izaya menatapnya bosan. Ia yakin setelah ini Shizuo akan langsung menendangnya keluar.

"Ya. Kau boleh berteduh disini sampai hujannya reda. Jangan salah paham, kalau berani mengusikku kupastikan kau mati kedinginan sebelum kau sampai di kasur empuk milikmu." Shizuo lalu berjalan ke arah kamar tidur, meninggalkan Izaya yang luar biasa kebingungan.

_Hah, tidak bisa di prediksi seperti biasanya…_

"Pakai ini!" Shizuo melempar sebuah hoodie berwarna abu-abu ke arah Izaya, lalu menunjuk ruangan kosong di samping mereka –mengisyaratkan Izaya untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Pemuda yang lebih pendek itu mengangguk pelan lalu berjalan ke ruangan yang di maksud.

Shizuo lalu berjalan ke arah dapur, mencoba bersikap sebagai tuan rumah yang baik yang mejamu tamu dengan teh dan camilan. Yah, walau sebenarnya Izaya tidak bisa dihitung sebagai seorang tamu. Tapi bagi Shizuo, kunjungan seorang tamu adalah kejadian langka. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak mendapat kunjungan dari orang lain. Terakhir kali kalau ia tidak salah mengingat ialah waktu Kasuka datang beberapa tahun lalu. Tapi siapa juga yang berani berkunjung ke rumah _monster Ikebukuro_? Nihil. Bahkan kalaupun ada yang berkunjung, hanya sampai di depan pintu dan tidak ingin berlama-lama dengannya.

Shizuo sudah mencoba mencari sesuatu, tapi ia sama sekali tidak punya teh ataupun kopi yang bisa disajihkan. Ia lupa bahwa selama ini ia jarang mengonsumsi kedua jenis minuman itu. Ia lalu membuka lemari es, hanya ada beberapa kaleng _soda_ dan botol susu miliknya.

_Kalau _Cola_ tidak apa-apa 'kan? _pikirnya sambil mengambil dua kaleng _Cola_. Shizuo berjalan ke arah Izaya yang sedang duduk di _sofa_, disodorkannya sebuah kaleng berwarna merah yang baru di ambilnya dari lemari es itu.

"… Shizu-chan, kau mengejekku yah?"

"Hah?"

"Jika kau perlu tahu Shizu-chan, aku tidak suka _soda_. Dan untuk informasimu, menyajihkan minuman dingin dihari berhujan adalah sesuatu yang hanya dilakukan orang bodoh saja."

"Apa katamu?! Tidak usah banyak alasan dan minum saja ini!" Shizuo akhirnya tidak bisa menahan emosinya, salah satu kaleng ditangannya menjadi korban kekesalannya. Kaleng _soda_ hanyalah seperti secarik kertas dimata Shizuo, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat kaleng malang itu hancur. Ia sudah repot-repot mengambilkan Izaya minuman dan ini balasan yang ia terima. Seperti kata _Patrick Star_, hidup memang tidak adil.

"Kau tahu kenapa banyak orang Amerika yang gemuk? Karena mereka berlebihan mengonsumsi _junk food _dan _soda._ Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan loh! Kau boleh tanya pada Shinra kalau tidak percaya, Shizu-chan."

"Diam kau. Setelah mendengar penjelasan darimu, aku jadi ingin memaksamu minum _soda _sampai kau menangis minta ampun!" Shizuo tersenyum licik sambil bersiap menangkap Izaya yang menjauh mundur secara tidak wajar.

"… Me-mesum!" teriak Izaya lalu mulai melarikan diri. Kejar-kejaranpun terjadi di dalam apartemen Shizuo. Dikarenakan hujan deras, Izaya tidak bisa lari keluar dan terpaksa mencoba menghindari Shizuo di dalam apartemennya.

Setelah beberapa jam berlalu, Shizuo menunda aktifitas mereka karena panggilan darurat yang entah dari siapa _author_ juga tidak tahu. Setelah meletakkan kaleng _soda_ di meja ruang tamu, Shizuo berjalan ke kamarnya untuk mencari ponselnya yang berisik.

Izaya menatap kaleng milik Shizuo, sebuah pikiran jahil merasuki otak cemerlangnya. Ia lalu mengambil kesempatan untuk mengocok kaleng berwarna merah itu sekuat mungkin. Sang informan menghentikan aktifitasnya setelah mendengar suara langkah kaki yang tidak lain adalah milik Shizuo.

"Kau tahu Shizu-chan, aku mungkin akan meminum ini jika melihat kau masih hidup setelah meminumnya."

"Cih, tidak ada seorangpun yang mati setelah minum _Cola_, Izaya. Hentikan bualanmu!"

"Lihat! Kau juga tidak mau meminumnya, itu berarti-"

"Aku minum, akan kuminum!" Shizuo merebut kaleng di tangan Izaya. Lalu membukanya dan,

FIZZ…

**–CRAATH!**

Semburan _Cola_ keluar dari kaleng yang berada ditangan Shizuo dikarenakan tekanan udara yang kuat. Otomatis membuat wajah Shizuo basah, ia tersentak kaget atas cairan yang terpancar ke wajahnya sedetik setelah ia membuka kaleng itu. Di sisi lain, sebuah ledakan tawa keluar dari mulut Izaya. Rencananya 100% sukses.

"Haha..hahahahahahahahahaha... Ahahahaha... kau lihat wajahmu tadi? Pft, benar-benar tak ternilai. Hehehe.." kata Izaya sambil memegang perutnya.

Wajah pemuda pirang itu berubah suram, ia kembali ke dapur meninggalkan Izaya yang masih sibuk tertawa. Dengan cepat mengambil satu _Cola_ kemudian mengocoknya, –melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang baru saja dilakukan Izaya. Setelah itu ia kembali ke ruang tamu dan mengarahkan mulut kaleng itu pada Izaya, bersiap membukanya. Sebuah _alarm_ tanda bahaya langsung berbunyi di kepala _raven_ itu.

"Tunggu Shizu-"

**–CRAATTH!**

Belum sempat Izaya melanjutkan kalimatnya, cairan _Cola_ sudah menyapanya. Wajahnya sekarang tidak kalah basah dengan wajah Shizuo. Siapa sangka Shizuo adalah pendendam?

"Kau lihat wajahmu tadi? Pft, benar-benar tak ternilai." Kata Shizuo sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Izaya yang tidak mau kalah, mengambil kaleng dari tangan Shizuo lalu melemparkannya ke arah mantan _bartender _itu.

STRIKE!

Sebuah kaleng mendarat mulus di kepala Shizuo.

"Oops, maaf tanganku licin~"

"Izaaayaa-kun!"

Dan yah, kejar-kejaran ronde keduapun dimulai.

Fin.

–atau tidak?

Baiklah, ayo kita lanjutkan!

Setelah beberapa menit berlari dan melompat menghindari tangkapan Shizuo, entah kesialan apa yang datang padanya sehingga ia membuat kesalahan pendaratan –dimana salah satu kaki Izaya mendarat di atas kaleng yang tadi ia lempar. Mengakibatkan hilangnya keseimbangan dan mendarat di tangan Shizuo.

"Tertangkap!" seru Shizuo. kedua tangannya memegang pinggang Izaya dengan erat. Ya, kalian bisa menghitungnya sebagai sebuah pelukan~ ^^a

_Sial._ Umpat Izaya. Ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa sekali dalam hidupnya ia ditangkap Shizuo karena tergelincir kaleng _soda._ Ironis memang.

"Ayolah Shizu-chan, kau tahu itu hanya bercanda…"

"Ya, dan itu lucu sekali!" Shizuo pura-pura tersenyum menatap Izaya, beberapa uratnya muncul di kepalanya.

Izaya kembali mengutuk kaleng _soda_ itu setelah melihat wajah seram Shizuo. Shizuo memang membeci kekerasan, tapi dia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat Izaya menderita. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat si penyuka Ootoro itu gemetar. Bukannya karena ia takut pada Shizuo, tapi bagaimanapun juga, ia tetap tidak mau dipaksa minum sesuatu yang tidak ia suka. Melihat Shizuo melayangkan tangan kanannya, kata _DANGER_ langsung muncul di kepala si rambut hitam–Izaya refleks menutup mata.

_Habislah sudah!_

TAK!

"Aw!"

Di luar dugaan, bukannya sebuah pukulan atau hantaman, tetapi sebuah sentilan yang mendarat di dahi Izaya. Tetap saja, itu membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Sakit Shizu-chan, dengan tenagamu itu kau bisa meretakan tulang tengkorakku tahu!" protesnya sambil memegang dahinya. Setitik air tergenang di ujung mata milik pemuda _raven_ itu.

"Pft," Shizuo berusaha menahan tawanya melihat Izaya yang sedang kesakitan. Meski begitu, Izaya di depannya benar-benar luar biasa manis. Ia ingin menyangkal itu tapi tidak bisa. Kenyataan bahwa ia menikmati wajah Izayalah yang membuatnya tidak bisa menyangkalnya.

Shizuo mendapati sebagian hatinya melemah dan wajahnya memerah. Bersama dengan itu, jantung si pemadat itu berdetak 10x lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi saat ini tapi, satu hal yang ia ketahui bahwa sekarang ia sedang mencoba menatap wajah itu lebih dekat…

lebih dekat lagi…

–dan lebih dekat lagi,

hingga akhirnya memiringkan kepala dan menyandarkan bibirnya pada Izaya. Otomatis membuat kedua _ruby_ milik Izaya melebar.

_APA YANG DILAKUKAN SI BODOH INI?! _teriak Izaya dalam hati. Ia sama sekali tidak punya ide atas tindakan Shizuo. Perasaan malu dan kesal berkontradiksi dalam pikirannya. Izaya tersentak kaget setelah merasakan sebuah lidah sudah menjalar masuk ke dalam mulutnya –tanpa permisi. Sedetik kemudian, ia merasakan sesuatu yang manis dan berbau seperti…

_Cola_?

Benar. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Orihara Izaya merasakan _Cola_ –ditransfer langsung _via_ bibir Shizuo. Setelah mengakui bahwa ia menikmatinya, Izaya lalu membalas ciuman panas itu.

Shizuo tersenyum setelah merasakan respon dari pemuda didepannya. Lebih dari yang ia harapkan, tangan Izaya sudah melingkari lehernya, mencoba memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Kebutuhan oksigen membuatnya melepas ciuman panas mereka. Shizuo tahu bahwa ia masih sanggup bertahan beberapa menit lagi, tapi merasakan ciuman Izaya melemah, ia yakin bahwa Izaya hampir kehabisan nafas saat ini. Dan satu hal lagi yang Shizuo ketahui, ia berhasil membuat pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu merasakan manisnya _Cola_.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Shizuo sambil tersenyum menatap Izaya yang sedang mengatur nafas.

"Mmn.. entahlah~ saking kagetnya aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa." Izaya menjilat bibirnya, kemudian balik menatap Shizuo, "Bagaimana kalau kau melakukannya lagi agar aku bisa memastikannya?" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

Shizuo tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Izaya.

"Jawaban bagus." Kata Shizuo lalu kembali menangkap bibir Izaya.

Fin.

* * *

A/N: Demi apa Fic ini ada gara-gara author-nya ga suka soda?! Haha ga tahu juga kenapa Miki ga suka minum soda, ato mungkin ini pertanda kalo ternyata Izayan jodohnya Miki? *kabur sebelum ketiban papan penanda jalan* Sore jaa, mata ne~

Thanks for reading! Mind to review? :)


End file.
